Room for one more?
by Madame Xela
Summary: PREQUEL TO CAREFUL WITH THE HUMAN. Full summary and whatnot inside. Rated M to be safe.
1. Dreams are trouble

**Hi everyone! You don't know how long this took me to make! I changed this like three times people!!! I hope you like it though. **

**Summary: Prequel to Careful with the Human. After 'destroying' Voldemort, as the papers so kindly put it, Harry, his three dads and his newly adopted brother all move away for protection. After moving, they run into a small coven of vampires where the sparks fly, literally. But where Harry Potter is involved, trouble is not far behind. How will he deal with two vampires oblivious to their bond, a stalker werewolf and classmate, and an abnormal 'normal' life when all he wants is a little peace and quiet?**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, just the plot for this fic! **

**Pairings: [In this chapter](Sub-Dom/Sub/Dom, Dom/Sub) Edward/Harry/Emmet, **

**Warning: SLASH, Het; implied sexual situations, mild sexual situations, Threesomes, character bashing, AU, crossover, stalker Jacob and Mike, attempt at rape, OOC.**

**Author: Xela **

**Words: **

**AN: (inspired by my friend and her gigantic family) The La Push Blacks are the American branch of the Blacks. They are squibs under a family curse (or their version of lycanthropy) which over generations spread to the other Quileute families; making them distant relatives. The curse is near the same of being an animagus, but with some werewolf traits. They cannot imprint, they can have mates (which are rare) or they choose someone they want for their life mate. **

**Room for one more-**

The first thing that Harry noticed woke was that the room he was in was white. Painfully white. He had to snap his eyes closed shortly after he opened them. Harry thought better than to open his eyes again, so he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the silence of the room.

~~~Dream sequence~~~

_When he was mostly coherent, Harry noticed that he was warm and very comfortable. He was laying in a dimly lit room, on a giant body pillow. Wrapped around him was a warm blanket. It took him a moment to realize _what_ his pillow and blanket were. His pillow was a firm chest covered by a beige tee-shirt. Very __**large, male**__ chest covered by a beige tee-shirt. Harry had one of his legs intertwined with one of the large man's. One of the man's hands was stroking his hips, while the other held both Harry and Blanket in place. _

_His blanket also male. He was not as bulky as Pillow, but Harry felt the muscles on the other body. Blanket was large enough that his body covered Harry's entirely, while still having room to breathe. Long fingers carded through Harry's dark hair. He was in heaven. _

"_Our little mate." Blanket whispered._

"_Our delicate little mate." Pillow agreed._

_Lightly growling, Harry swatted both men, and the men began chuckling at him. "I most certainly am _not _delicate!" _

_Pillow sat up, bringing Harry and Blanket with him, and cupped Harry's face with one hand. "To us precious, you are as delicate as a rose, or maybe a gem. Just as lovely too." Pillow said making Harry blush._

"_You're just saying that!" Harry yelled "I'm no gem. Not even close."_

_Blanket placed a kiss to his dark hair. "Alright then angel, what are you?"_

"_I'm a weapon for war."_

"_And who told you that?" Both men growled, trying to keep calm._

"_No one, but it's rather obvious. It's how they treat me now. And later, after the war, I'll be tossed aside like the freak I am. And before you ask, I've been called that since I was a child." _

"_By who…" Pillow hissed. _

"_My….relatives." _

_Harry wanted to scream as his face and chest were being squeezed none too gently. His mates were growling. Pillow's face was in Harry's shoulder and he was trembling. He was taking long breaths, probably trying to calm down. Harry looked up a Pillow through his eyelashes, and he was shocked to see dark amber, near black, eyes glaring at nothing. _

"_M'sorry." Harry said, trying to make it seem that he was not out of breath._

_Blanket blinked, and loosened his grip. "Whatever are you apologizing for Harry? You did nothing!"_

"_Yes I did," Harry sniffed "I made you guys mad." He leaned forward and pressed his face into Pillow's shirt. He didn't care that he was getting his pillow's shirt wet, nor did he care that they could probably hear him, but talking about the war made him so upset! _

_Blanket tsked at the younger boy. "Oh dear, I think we have upset our little precious." _

"_Mm, maybe we should show him just how much he means to us." Pillow murmured, prying Harry from his shirt. _

_But before they had the chance, they were pulled away and the last thing that Harry saw was bronze hair and pale skin. _

_~~~End sequence~~~_

*Forks*

Alice Cullen ran into the living room with a rather curious expression on her face. She had just seen this 'Harry's dream, and she had immediately recognized her brothers. It was rather odd for vampires to have more than one mate. But she liked this Harry already, he was tiny, but after a few meals, he'd be healthy and the victim-err-unwilling participant of her and Rosalie's shopping wrath. The only real problem would be her brothers. They were very intent on being alone, and having another mate thrust upon them would screw them over. That's why she was looking for them. Sure enough, they were on the couch. Emmett was sitting watching some football game in only a pair of gray sweatpants. Edward was lounging with his head in the other's lap, reading a book. He had a bit more modesty and was wearing light jeans and a cranberry sweater. They heard her enter, but they chose to ignore her. Mistake number one.

She sat down in front of them. "That's surprising, I didn't know that you could act like that." She said quietly

"What this?" Edward asked not looking up from his book. "We always do this."

"This and sex." Emmett added earning a smack from his mate.

"No-no-no! I'm not talking about—oh never mind!" Alice stared at her brothers for a while, well, until Edward got angry at her for doing it. After all, she was masking her thoughts by reciting the Chinese alphabet.

"What Alice?" He hissed.

The petite vampire was quiet for a minute before she spoke, she chose her words very carefully. "I know you two love each other a lot but…I know you are not complete. I've seen it, and I wanted to know, would you change? Would you be willing to let another in?" They had to say yes, poor little Harry wouldn't be able to handle anything with these two around if they said no.

But Emmett, who had no idea what the hell his little sister was going on about, blinked stupidly. "Alice, you have a mate."

Said girl smacked her hand against her forehead. "No, not me! Edward please tell me you understand." The bronze haired vampire nodded slowly. "Yes I think so; Alice, are you telling us that we have another mate?" She nodded and stood up. "Mm, I think that we're going to have a new student or two sometime in the future." With that, she left her two confused brothers on the couch.

"What. The. Fuck." Emmett said.

"I don't know." Pause "So, who won the game?"

"The game's over, Alice made me miss it. The last I checked New England was winning 24-6."

"Ah" was the uninterested reply.

"And I had nothing else to do today so…yeah."

The bronze haired vampire looked up from his book smirking. "I know what we could do." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, but only if you are up to it."

"Bring it."

Edward climbed onto his mate's lap and forcefully connected their lips. When they took an unneeded break for air, Edward lean forward so their foreheads were pressed together. "Why don't we go upstairs and make some…music"

'_How can I deny you such a request Hun?'_ The older vampire smirked at the other. He wasn't all that surprised when he was thrown over Emmett's shoulder, or when he was dumped onto the bed. He was happy. But when he felt his mate's cock pressed against his entrance, he couldn't help but think that maybe Alice was right. Something just didn't feel right. Of course he loved his Emmett, but there was this…void that had always been there, and Edward was just too ignorant to see it. From the sounds that Emmett was making, he had noticed it too.

**TBC**

**I gave up on the freaking oneshot. Now I'm just going to make it a couple of chapters long. I hope you liked it. =]**


	2. My life is a lie!

**Guess What? We get to meet Harry's third Daddy!!! Sad to say that nobody guessed right, but it's okay! I really think that you all are going to hate me though. =]**

**Summary: Prequel to Careful with the Human. After 'destroying' Voldemort, as the papers so kindly put it, Harry, his three dads and his newly adopted brother all move away for protection. After moving, they run into a small coven of vampires where the sparks fly, literally. But where Harry Potter is involved, trouble is not far behind. How will he deal with two vampires oblivious to their bond, a stalker werewolf and classmate, and an abnormal 'normal' life when all he wants is a little peace and quiet?**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one please! **

**Pairings: [In this Chapter] (Sub-Dom/Sub/Dom, Dom/Sub) Edward/Harry/Emmet, Remus/Sirius/TMR, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Lucius/Narcissa, Severus/James**

**Warning: SLASH, Het; implied sexual situations, mild sexual situations, Threesomes, character bashing, AU, crossover, stalker Jacob and Mike, attempt at rape, OOC, character deaths [minor], mentions of MPREG.**

**A/N: Ginny was never taken into the chamber of secrets, nor was she given the diary. Lucius was told to keep it until he was told otherwise, so when Harry went in it in his second year, there was no Tom Riddle**

**Author: Xela **

_**:Parseltounge:**_

_**Emmet mind voice**_

_Edward mind voice_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Words:4,318**

**Chapter two: My Life's a lie?!**

After having that weird -and highly arousing- dream, Harry opened his eyes to the blinding the walls of the Hogwarts Infirmary. He did not close his eyes this time. Instead, he stared at the wall across from him thinking about what had happened with Voldemort.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Harry was walking around the Chamber of Secrets looking for something. A door to be specific. He had seen it when he had come down the first time in his second year. He had only come down a dozen or so times in the past four years, and never had the time to check. Sad to say the chamber had not changed for the better since then. _

_More skeletons were crunched and littered most of the floor from the entrance to the main chamber. The walls were condensing so much that one would think that the walls were weeping. When he got to the door he wasn't surprised to see a small patch of fungus around the edges. He hissed the password and stepped through the door. _

_**:Lucifer are you awake?:**_

_The seventy foot basilisk slithered out of the mouth of Salazar and up to the sixteen year old. __**:I am now Massster:**_

_**:Heh, sssorry, I didn't mean to wake you.: **__Harry said apologetically_

_**:It'sss alright. I have nothing to do all day. You have not come to sssee me in a while.:**_

_**:Sssorry. I did not mean to ignore you. But I do have a quessstion for you.:**_

_**:Asssk away.: **__Lucifer replied curling around the boy gently._

_**:Have you ever ssseen this place in its prime?: **__Lucifer nodded __**:What wasss it like?:**_

_The giant snake thought for a moment. __**:In a word magical. When SSSalazar firssst built the Chamber, it wasss all white marble, the pillarsss and the wallsss. The trim wasss green marble. He had plantsss and sssilksss all around the main chamber.:**_

_**:It sssoundsss beautiful.: **__ Harry said in awe._

_**:It wasss. I have not ssseen the living quartersss sssince I wasss a hatchling, but your parentsss told me about it when they were down here.:**_

_**:My parents?!: **__How could his parents have gotten down into the Chamber of Secrets? The last he knew, neither of them were parselmouths. He only knew of one other parselmouth, Voldemort. And the last he checked -or wanted to know- they were NOT related._

_:__**Yesss, I'm sssure they changed it though. They had practically lived in it. Would you like to sssee it?:**_

_**:Of courssse!: **__Lucifer chuckled at his little human's enthusiasm. __**:Just go through the mouth. The door isss inssside.:**_

_**:Thanksss.:**__ Harry said as he nearly ran to the mouth of Salazar._

_Inside was huge! It was a quarter size of the Great Hall with only one lit torch. And yet, Harry could only imagine that poor Lucifer only barely rest in the room with space to move. The teen walked around the area, feeling the wall for the door. _There!_ He wrapped his fingers around the handle and opened a door that had been closed for about twenty years. _

_Harry expected to see old renaissance styled furniture, torches, and moth-eaten cloths. But he did not. The common room had cream walls, red cedar wood floor, and a huge fireplace. The chairs and couch were modern, white and certainly not moth eaten. There were two ceiling length completely filled bookshelves made of cedar like the coffee table and the floor. There were no windows, the only light came from the fireplace and oil-lamps._

_Harry walked to the mantle of the fireplace and looked at the pictures cluttering it. He picked up the first on he saw. It was a seven by ten in a gold frame. He took one look at the picture, and his heart nearly stopped. So he looked again._

_In the picture was a younger Sirius, maybe seven teen or eighteen, sitting on a white unicorn smiling at the camera. He gave an occasional wave, or blew a kiss in the camera's direction. If Harry thought that that wasn't scary enough, Remus walked into the photo and up to Sirius. He pulled the man down, smashing their lips together. _'I thought Lucifer said that my parents lived here?!' _He was just about to put the picture down, when more movement caught his eye. A third person-no man, was entering the picture. He was tall, pale, and had jade eyes and dark hair like Harry. He recognized the man as Tom Riddle from a memory that Dumbledore had shown him. Riddle walked over to the men and kissed both of them until they were sporting a pretty flush. _

_Harry put the picture down in disgust. Remus and Sirius…KISSED Voldemort, and LIKED IT!_

_The teen looked at all of the pictures looking for __**one**__ photo of James and Lily Potter. He found none. All the pictures were almost the same: Sirius, Remus, and Riddle somewhere looking happy and acting like romantic love-sick teenagers (in some pictures they Sirius and Remus did look like teens!). However, he got to a large frame with half a dozen or so smaller pictures in it. One was of the three having what looked like a small wedding ceremony. James was there, but Lily was not, yet he was not alone. He was hanging onto Professor Snape's arm. The Malfoys were there as well, but other than that there were no one else._

_The next one was of Sirius in what looked like early stages of pregnancy. He was standing, cradling the bulge that had formed on his stomach. The rest of the photos were of various stages of his pregnancy. _

_The next picture was of Sirius, all sweaty and dressed in a hospital gown and looking about twenty, holding a newborn baby with a black tuft of hair wrapped in a blue blanket. The man was smiling and kissing the boy's head. _

_The following picture scared the shit out of him. It was just the baby for the previous picture. He was wearing what looked like a black puppy suit, complete with the hat with the ears on it and all, and at the bottom of the picture were in emerald ink: Harry Sirius Riddle. Born July 31 1980. _

_There were no pictures of a Harry James Potter, Godson to Sirius Black. Just of Harry Riddle, and as Harry looked at the rest of the photos, he noted that the baby had an eerie resemblance to him. The last picture of the baby was of the child's first birthday. It didn't look like a huge affair, but it did look like everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone from the wedding was at the party along with a baby Draco Malfoy. _

_But what did that mean for Harry?_

_Said teen nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a door close behind him. He turned and saw none other than Tom Riddle dressed in royal blue robes looking like he was only in his mid thirties. Riddle did not look surprised to see Harry in the room. The man took a hesitant step towards Harry, lifting his empty hands shoulder level to show he meant no harm when Harry made to take out his wand. _

"_I do not wish to harm you Harry." Tom said gently. His tone was unnerving, Harry couldn't place the emotions in it._

_Harry snorted "I'll believe that when I see it." _

"_I am being honest."_

_Harry stared at the man with the most calculating and frightening look he could muster. "If you are telling the truth, give me your wand." Honestly, the teen thought that Voldemort would rather die than give up his beloved wand; but again, Harry was shocked beyond anything as the yew wand bumped his foot. He picked it up and put it in his holster next to his own wand. "Speak."_

"_Did you know Harry" The man began slowly "That a werewolf can have more than one mate? It is possible if the werewolf is powerful enough that they need more than one person to stabilize that power. (Tom smiled as he stroked the frame of the first picture. Harry thought that if he had not been talking to Harry, Tom would have completely ignored him in favor of that photo.) A werewolf can give unconditional love to their mates. As the mates do to the werewolf. A werewolf is an immortal creature, similar to a vampire. When the mates consummate their bond, the mortal mates become immortal." Red eyes connected with green with such intensity that the teen wanted to look away. "I presume Dumbledore has drilled it into your head that I wish to gain immortality."_

_At Harry's nod, he continued. _

"_Then why did our dear _**dear headmaster**_ turn the entire Wizarding World against me? Because he was afraid. I was in love with one thing as a mortal magic. All I wanted to do was separate the magic world from the muggle one. Everyday more and more muggles find out about us. And it's because muggle-borns do not know how to keep our secret. I wanted to give muggle-borns a choice: The Wizarding World or the Muggle World. I had many people on my side, and we were just about to get our campaign finalized when Dumbledore-the power crazed bastard- spread lie after lie about me. He could control my actions for a short while. And my campaign was never passed. I was so angry at him, I wanted my revenge. _

"_Then I met my mates. And everything changed. I was coming out of the forest entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, and there they were. Curled together under the moonlight. I knew that once I saw them, revenge did not matter. Only them. I stopped planning my revenge and after a few months, we started planning our lives together. But Dumbledore never stopped thinking I was power hungry. _

"_Somehow the bastard had found out about our consummation and did his research. He found that the only way to kill an immortal was to be killed by another immortal. The only thing he didn't read though, was that mates or their children cannot kill one another. (Here he shot a sad smile to the boy.) In our world, it is possible for males to get pregnant. Did you know that? Yes there are two ways, the unnatural way by potions and the natural way. The natural way can only be achieved by intercourse with all of your mates. If you have two, you cannot have sex with one and hope to have a child, the bond would not be complete. All parties need to want a child for the submissive to become pregnant as well. The rest is up to magic. When we were finally ready for a child, we spent an entire day –not that you need to know that- making extra certain that we were indeed going to have a child. _

"_Nine months later, our Sirius gave birth to our first and only child. Our son Harry Sirius Riddle. He was named after Remus' grandfather and Sirius. Siri said he had to endure nine months of hell, so he wanted the baby named after him. James and Severus were named his godfathers, and Lily was named his godmother." Riddle looked once again at Harry, only this time it was a look of pure utter torment, after he never looked away from the boy._

"_About three months after his first birthday, he was kidnapped. We went through source after source to find our son. James and lily were the ones to find him. They took him to Lily's home at Gordric's Hallow and contacted me to pick him up. That day was –"_

"_-Halloween" Harry breathed. He understood everything he was being told. _

"_I see you are realizing what I am saying. I had always hoped that you would get Remus' or my intelligence. When I went to pick you up, Dumbledore had found out about it and went to stop me. He killed Lily and James for being 'light traitors' then he tried killing you with _Avada Kedavra_. But because you are an immortal child, you only got that scar on your head. However, you also deflected the curse towards me. Now because you are immortal, you should have killed me. But you are my son. So instead of killing me I have been in suspended animation for fifteen years."_

_Okay, now Harry was confused. He had seen Voldemort regain his form in fourth year. They had fought and Voldemort tried to kill him! Then there was last year where Voldemort tried killing him at Privet Drive! "Harry my child, I know what you're thinking. I swear to you on my magic and my life that it was not me who has been causing you pain." _

"_How did you-"_

"_One thing you definitely got from Remus. I can read you like a book." His…father said._

"_So if you were in suspended animation, why are you just coming out now? And why couldn't Sirius and Remus take me if I am their son?! I had to live with those god-awful Dursleys who are apparently not related to me! My life is a lie!!" _

"_Shh-shh-sh, calm yourself Harry. I'll tell you but you have to calm down first. There we go, that's it, deep breaths, just like that. Good. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, but can you please just start talking before I start panicking again?" Harry said weakly, earning a warm chuckle from the man. _

"_As you wish. If my sources are correct, Dumbledore has started filling your head with lies that I made six or seven bloody Horcruxes. That is a lie, since I am immortal and I don't need one of those horrid things. I did however make a number of Cruxes. Crux can mean heart or root; so to put it simply it is tied to my core. Unlike horcruxes, cruxes have no negative effects on the person no matter how many they make. Anyway, a crux is a magical object for safety precaution for immortals only. Should a mortal make one, they'd probably end up six feet under before they could even say Hogwarts. Nobody is completely sure why. To put it simply, when an immortal makes a crux, they are tying that object to their magical core so when they are in a situation like ours, they have a way to come back to their loved ones. Your fathers and I all made about five or so. To summon a person with a crux, obviously you need one of them, but the summoner has to either a blood relative or a mate. You then take the crux to The Veil –it's currently in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry- and push the crux through. Careful you do not touch the veil. And the crux shall take your place and the veil will…well spit you out. Now I'm sure that Dumbledore has done as much as he can to separate the three of you."_

_Nodding slowly Harry looked up at Tom. "Ok, I understand all of that, but what about Severus? You said that he is one of my Godfathers. So legally, shouldn't he have been able to take me?"_

"_Yes. But James was, and still is, in a spell induced coma. Severus had planned to Get James out of the coma and get you so you could live with them and Rem. But he was working so much and it was only he and Rem researching and it could only take them so far." _

_Knowing it was now or never, Tom held out his arms to his only child. Very cautiously Harry walked up to the man and into the arms that wrapped ever so lovingly around him. _

_The two talked some more until Tom casted a tempus charm. __**11:42**__ "Harry, I think it's time that you went to bed." The red eyed man said. It was then that he noticed how utterly exhausted his son looked. _

"_I dun wanna go." His words were slurred and he began to sway on the spot. "M'not tired." _

"_Oh yes you are! Common son, Lucifer and I will see you to the exit."_

_**:Hello young one, I sssee you met your father.:**__ Lucifer greeted with a smirk (or as close as the snake could get to one.). _

_**:Yesss, and thank you for the warning. I almost died of a heart attack when I found out who and how many fathersss I have!: **_

_**:Would you have believed me it if I had told you beforehand?: **_

_When Harry gave no reply, the older beings began laughing at him. Harry scowled and half-heartedly ran to the exit. Tom and Lucifer easily caught up to the boy. It wasn't long before they were at the exit and Harry had to say his good-byes. He first went to Lucifer and stroked his head. _

_**:Good-bye for now my friend:**_

_**:Good-bye young one.: **__The snake said into his hand before slithering away._

_Harry then turned to his father and pulled him into a bear hug. __**:You will come get me right…Dad?:**__ Harry did not know the full effect that his words had on the man, but he did know that his father was positively brimming with pride. _

_**:Of course your fathers and I will come get you. But…:**_

_**:But..?:**_

_**:-sigh- Draco Malfoy would have to come with us.:**__ Tom said looking away._

_Harry on the other hand was not really surprised. It was unexpected, but it didn't surprise him. __**:Why?:**_

_**:Lucius and Narcissa, they….were murdered at a ministry outing a few days ago.:**_

_There was a noise that sounded like a sob. Looking down at Harry, Tom saw his son near tears. __**:Harry, what's wrong?: **_

_**:Poor Draco! I know what he's going through, in a way. And…oh…..my…..GOD I feel horrid!: **_

_With one last chuckle and a kiss on the forehead, Tom sent the boy up through the maze of piping with promises of a new life. Harry closed that chamber as soon as he was up. No sooner was he out the door to the bathroom, he passed out, falling face first onto the stone floor. _

_****End Flashback*****_

So here he was, Merlin knows how many hours later, stuck in the infirmary. As far as Harry was concerned, no one had come to visit him yet. Hell, he wasn't even sure who brought him here! Oh! The door was opening! That meant someone was coming in! Didn't they know that he was in a bad mood and just wanted to be left alone!

_Well actually they can't_. Said a silky voice. It kind of reminded him of one of the people in his dream. _'Great, I must be going crazy!'_ he thought with a moan.

_**Yes yes that all fine and dandy **_a third voice interrupted _**but close your eyes if you want to be left alone! Now!**_ And Harry complied. After all, he didn't want to anger his inner voice.

It turned out that it was a good idea to listen to the voice. Not long after the door had closed he heard the infamous screech of the Ginerva Weasley, native to both Hogwarts and Devon, England. The Ginerva is a highly sexual and greedy creature. It is also one of the most dangerous. The Ginerva's screech –or attempt at a mating call- sounds similar to both glass on asphalt and nails on a chalkboard. The effects of being subjected to the noise for an undetermined amount of time are: nightmares, fear of loud noises, popped eardrums, frequent headaches, loss of sanity, and so on. Harry wanted to snicker with his inner voices at his thoughts.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore there he is!" _Dear god it's speaking! _"Oh my poor Harry."

_**Ha! That bitch must be high on something if she thinks our Harry is hers.**_

'_Shut up! I don't like it as much as you do, but I really don't want to start laughing out of nowhere. I already feel crazy enough thank you very much!'_ But his inner voices started chuckling.

"I cannot believe that young Mr. Malfoy brought him here. I wonder what they were doing in that corridor." Dumbledore said in a voice less kind than the one Harry was used to. So Malfoy was the one to find him?

"The queers were probably fucking in the bathroom or something." Ginny spat. "Speaking of, when will our marriage contract be ready? I want my fame and my money!" WHAT!!!

(Oh so tempted to end the chapter here!!!!!)

"All in good time dear child. But you remember our deal."

"Yeah yeah, you get me my marriage, then I show him the spell that will kill both him and Voldemort. He dies, you are happy, and I get all of his money." The female Weasley said proudly.

"Precisely, now let us go before someone sees us." Said Dumbledore.

Then the two left without another word.

_**What the fuck! Those mother fuckers! Why if I ever see them-**_

_-Calm yourself! I am angry as well, but that is not what's important! Harry love, are you alright? _

No, he wanted to say, no he was not alright. His life had just taken a complete 360 and he was unsure if it was for the better or not. Although, it currently looked as if it was for the worse. Why would Ginny ever think that he'd marry her if she knew he was gay? He was in the middle of trying to find the answers to the millions of questions going through his head when the door opened again.

Walking into the room was a tall man with tawny hair flecked with gray. He had amber eyes and light scares littered on his face that stood out against his tanned flesh. He was not wearing his usual well-worn clothing, but elegant robes of crimson. His hair was pulled back into a tiny stub of a ponytail resting at his neck. This man went by the name of Remus John Lupin. Or Riddle, or whatever he called himself.

Beside him walked a massive black dog with a navy blue collar. Or so one would think. Once the door had closed, the dog disappeared. In its place stood a handsome man in his thirties wearing navy robes of silk. He stood proud, his gray eyes taking in the entire room until they landed on Harry. His proud demeanor fell as he ran at top speed to the boy's bedside. As his black hair and robes flapped behind him, the black and blue blur that was Sirius Orion Black tripped in mid step. Gaining both Remus and Harry's undivided attention. Sirius flushed.

"Don't fall." Harry said impassively

"Harry, how are you, are you alright?" Remus asked kindly as he took a seat next to the bed.

Harry gazed at Remus with near dead eyes. "No."

Pulling the boy into a hug, Sirius asked: "What's wrong Harry?"

It took a moment before Harry spoke. He did not look at anything but his hands as the words left his mouth. "I saw."

"You saw what?" Remus prompted

"The room in the Chamber." He felt Sirius still at his side. "I saw Voldemort, or should I say Dad? (He looked up with tears in his eyes.) Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry, please, understand we've-"

"Understand?! Understand what!? That my life is a lie?! That I grew up in a hell hole and that you could have saved me from! You could have at least visited me!"

The werewolf grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into his lap. "Shh, I did. I used to go all of the time when you were younger. I tried taking you many times despite that stupid law Dumbledore had created about werewolves not being able to raise children. But the fool had put up those damned wards that prevented me from taking you. So Severus and I planned on him and James getting you when James woke up. Only we've never found the cure. We are close though. Severus created a potion that's nearly done. He just needs to get one ingredient that's in America. They're going to go tomorrow night."

"That's right. Snape asked us to go but we said not without you. Tom's ready. He didn't tell us about talking to you though!." Sirius huffed.

Letting out a small smile, Harry looked up at two of his parents. "You really do love me don't you?"

"Of course!" They both answered making Harry giggle.

"Then there's your answer about America. Did you hear about Draco's parents?"

"Yes" Remus looked downcast "It's sad. Luc and Cissa were very good friend of ours. We are happy to take in Draco though. He knows about you by the way."

"About me not being a Potter? Is that why he brought me here?"

"Yes and most likely yes."

The three were silent for a moment until Harry spoke. "Siri, you do realize I have the grounds to call you mum right?"

Said man looked like he wanted to scream. "Harry, you wouldn't!"

"But I would." The boy said with a smirk. "You were the one to get pregnant after all."

"Evil child!" Sirius mumbled. "Fine if I'm your mum what does that make Remy?"

"That's an easy one! He's my Papa!" Harry giggled as he was swept into a bear hug by his blonde papa. "So when do Draco and I get to leave this place?"

"Tonight. Go up to your dorm and pack your things, then go to Severus' office. We'll talk more Later." Remus said as he and Sirius stood up and each gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We have to go, but we'll see you later. Good bye pup."

"Bye cub."

"Bye Papa. Bye _mum._" Sirius sniffed before he turned into a dog. With a final wave Remus left Harry so he the boy could get ready.

**A/N: Nine and a half pages. Nine and a half fucking pages of pure hell!!! I really just don't like this chapter! Can you tell? =] **

**Before you ask, Harry was only exhausted. He wasn't hurt. So he can sneak out of the infirmary. **

**Lol do you hate me now?**


	3. Goodbyes

Ok Before you guys hit me, I am working on updating just about every story. My process is being slow because I've been writing other stories too. T^T I'm so bad I know!

And I also wanted to say that I haven't been keeping up with my emails lately, therefore I have not been keeping up with the reviews. And because I loathe and detest the last chapter with every fiber of my being I probably made you confused. That was not my intention and I apologize. So let me clear a few things up.

First: Harry is not a werewolf. Remus was not born a werewolf therefore it is not a legitimate gene to pass on. Even if he had, Harry wouldn't have turned into one until he reached inheritance. But also since his three dads are all wizards, that neutralized the gene. Plus Remus is still alive and human-ish. When Harry Edward and Emmett have their baby (OMG SPOILER…..not really.) the baby will be born human(Wizard) with enough vampire to keep everyone under control. When it reaches inheritance, it will turn into a full vamp. This is because they are technically dead and they were reborn into new beings. Lol I feel so bad calling the baby it! ….This whole thing kind of reminds me of LaMark's theory. For those who know what that is don't you agree with me? :D

Second: No they do not have a telepathic connection. For those who have read New Moon, remember when Bella had that little Edward voice at the back of her head? It's very similar to that. The voices are there to guide Harry to them. Edward and Emmett have no idea about it. Edward may have heard it but with his mind reading powers and whatnot he probably just dismissed it. And we all know that Emmett's just a goof. So he'd probably wave it off as him going over a video game in his head.

Three: Remus couldn't have just gone and picked up Harry because of Dumble's wards, and when Siri broke out…well you get the idea. Severus couldn't because of the wards and James. But that didn't stop him from checking up on him (or Remus) or for the two of them to send a few little gifts over the years. =] Did you know I actually kinda like Dumbledore. He's not a favorite of mine though.

Four: Snake Voldy is a fake. –mock serious face- I bet you have _no _idea who is responsible for that. And About the Chamber, Tom taught Sirius and Remus to say open in parseltounge so they can get in. Tom also made special portkeys directly to the room for those three so they could keep an eye on Harry while he was at school.

Five: JAMES DID NOT DIE!!!!!! Lily did unfortunately =[ James is currently in a magic induced coma. He is close to coming out of it and I cannot wait for the meeting between him and Harry!!!!! OH! About Lucius and Narcissa, yes they are dead. Assassinated while they were slightly under the influence. Poor Draco.

Alright. I think that this is it. If you have any more questions feel free to ask! =] The last thing I want is for you to be confused!

**Summary: Prequel to Careful with the Human. After 'destroying' Voldemort, as the papers so kindly put it, Harry, his three dads and his newly adopted brother all move away for protection. After moving, they run into a small coven of vampires where the sparks fly, literally. But where Harry Potter is involved, trouble is not far behind. How will he deal with two vampires oblivious to their bond, a stalker werewolf and classmate, and an abnormal 'normal' life when all he wants is a little peace and quiet?**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one please! **

**Pairings: [In this Chapter] (Sub-Dom/Sub/Dom, Dom/Sub) Edward/Harry/Emmet, Remus/Sirius/TMR, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Lucius/Narcissa, Severus/James**

**Warning: SLASH, Het; implied sexual situations, mild sexual situations, Threesomes, character bashing, AU, crossover, stalker Jacob and Mike, attempt at rape, OOC, character deaths [minor], mentions of MPREG.**

**Author: Xela **

_**:Parseltounge:**_

_**Emmet mind voice**_

_Edward mind voice_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Words:1,748**

**Chapter Three: Goodbyes**

Sneaking out of the infirmary had been easy enough. Harry had done it before on many occasions. The hard part was sneaking into Gryffindor Tower. There was bound to be a bunch of people in it and he didn't have his father's-sorry _God_father's invisibility cloak with him. It was in his trunk. Great.

Fortunately none of the portraits thought it odd for a boy in stark white pajamas to be wandering the halls at dinnertime.

**You go to a weird school Harry.**

'_Tell me about it.'_

_Heh well he is a wizard._

'_Oh shut up you two I need to concentrate!!!'_

**Geez someone is having their man-period. **

'_Fuck you. I'd like to see how you would cope if you had to deal with everything I'm going through right now.'_

_Just leave him alone._

'_Thank you….I don't even know your names. I'm sorry.'_ Harry gave a silent sniff ass he started up the stairs.

_Oh love, it's okay. We are not angry. You can call me Keys _((Ha ha like piano. Lol get it? I'll stop the jokes now))

**You can call me Mr. totally epically awesome that no one compares-**

_Oh Dear lord will you shut up? Call him brute. _

**Hm, blunt yet honest. I like it. **

Harry let out a quiet giggle at their antics. He had by now reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Whispering the password, he slipped inside. Lady Luck was on his side when no one was in the common room. That he could see. For hiding on a loveseat snogging each other's brains out was none other than Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione had opened her eyes at almost the exact moment Harry started going up the stairs.

"Harry!" Shit! And he thought it was going to be easy.

Thank God Ron wasn't the fastest person in the world. "Harry? Harry?! We've been dating for a month and you yell Harry's name?" Ah thank Merlin for small miracles.

"What-?! NO! It's just-"

"Don't try to lie! You just did!!"

"RONALD! Your best friend is standing by the stairs in hospital attire."

Flushing and turning to where his girlfriend pointed but saw nothing. Harry had taken the chance during their quarrel to run up the stairs to his dormitory.

"What?! He was right there! He-Oh come on!" The bushy haired witch dragged her boyfriend up the stairs and to his room. There they found a flustered Harry running back and forth packing all of his most precious belongings. School was ending soon, but in another week and a half. It was ridiculous for Harry to be packing so early!

"Err, mate? What are you doing."

Harry, startled by the entrance of his two best friends, jumped and looked at them with guilty eyes. He knew he had to tell them, and he knew it would hurt, but if they were really his friends, they would understand and stand by him.

"I….I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"With who?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I….please you must believe me."

Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "We do Harry. You know that."

The teen smiled a bit. "Dumbledore, he cannot be trusted."

"Why?"

"He kept so many things from me Ron. He kept me from my parents who are alive! (There was a simultaneous "What?!") That's not all! I can't really explain everything right now, but I will tell you, he had planned to marry me to your sister Ron."

"What? But aren't you gay?"

"Yes, but that apparently does not matter. He also found a spell to kill both me and my father, what it is I do not know but I will find out later. So your sister would get all of my money. Look I'm sorry guys but I need to go. I'll send Hedwig to you with some letters explaining the situation, but-"

"No Harry." Hermione interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

Hermione gave a warm smile and ran out the door yelling 'I'll be right back'. Ron looked at Harry Seriously for a moment. "She really planned to go through with that didn't she?"

"I'm sorry Ron." The immortal looked down at his feet. And began to pack mechanically. He gave a little jump when two freckled hands appeared in his vision handing him some more of his belongings. He locked his green eyes with blue questioningly.

"What you actually thought I choose that traitor over you?" At that the shorter teen looked sheepishly at the redhead. "You are so bloody daft!" Ron laughed as he pulled harry into a warm hug. After a moment, Harry returned it.

It was then that the third member of the Golden Trio burst back into the room with a small package in her hand. "Ronald! We've been going out for a month and I come in to see you and Harry embracing each other!" She mocked while walking farther into the room. Ron face and ears turned redder than his hair.

"Sorry Mione." He mumbled

The girl smiled. "It's alright Ron. Here Harry." She handed him the little parcel which he took. "Well, what are you waiting for Harry? Open it!"

Not wanting to be told twice, he tore off the brown paper. The gift had been one of the new touch-screen phones he had seen on T.V. at Privet Drive. "Oh Hermione this is-! I Thank you but it's too much. I can't accept this. I mean Hedwig-"

"-One of the reasons I bought it for you was _because_ of Hedwig. She's constantly flying back and forth. I want to give her a bit of a break. This way we can actually talk to each other for as long as we want. Please take it Harry, It's not like I can just bring it back to the store. Plus I already charmed it to run on magic. And if you don't take it I'll be forced to give it to Ron. And you and I both know how utterly hopeless he is with muggle technology." The two shared a smirk before Harry reluctantly agreed to keep the phone.

"Okay, I'll keep it if only for the sole reason of saving it from being in Ron's possession."

"Hey!!" The three laughed.

Harry put the object on his trunk and took out a faded pair of Dudley's old jeans and socks, and one of his Weasley sweaters. "Erm" He blushed "Can you guys get out so I can change?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Heh sorry Mate!" The two made a hasty exit.

**Yeah that's what I thought, they better leave while you get dressed. **

Harry snorted, but didn't say anything.

Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room having a quiet discussion as they waited for Harry.

" I _know_ Ron. But he never told us where he was going or who he was going with. I know you don't want to let him go alone, neither do I, but there's nothing we can do about that now can we?"

"And what about what he said about his parents. He said they were still alive. What's up with that?" Ron asked.

"I don't _know_ Ronald. All we can do is trust Harry. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"But-"

"ENOUGH RON! I know patience isn't one of your virtues, but you need to be patient. This is Harry we are talking about. He knows he can tell us anything. He just needs to be ready." Hermione reminded him.

"Thank you Hermy." They looked up at topic f their conversation as he walked down the stairs. He was pocketing his shrunken trunk with one hand while the other was holding his wand and his new phone.

Hermione tried not to cry as she spoke. "Harry, how many times have I told you not to call me by that god awful name!"

"But Herms, if I didn't, you'd have nothing to yell at me for." He and Ron chuckled as she let out a chocked laugh.

"So mate, where do we go to see you off?"

The raven haired teen dumbly blinked at his friends. "You seriously thought you could get away with telling us you're leaving and not expect us to see you off?!" Ron yelled

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU BLOODY PRAT!"

Harry looked down at the floor. It felt weird when Hermione called him by that name. After all, he wasn't Harry Potter anymore, or ever was.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's not my name."

"What's not? What are you talking about?"

"My name is apparently Harry Sirius Riddle."

"WHAT?!" How did Harry know that this was going to happen?

"Look guys, I really need to get to Professor Snape's office-"

"-_Professor_ Snape?!-"

"-So I can go with my parents and god-fathers to America.!" He finished in one breath.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The red-head yelled.

"Harry, I think that you hit your head harder than you thought." Hermione tried to reason with him, but Harry wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he took off running.

Harry had run throughout the castle. He had run faster than he thought he was going when he had reached his god-father's office in less than ten minutes. The teen could not here Ron or Hermione, but it was hard to hear anything over his ragged breathing, and the banging on the door in front of him (Oh wait, he was doing that) and Keys and Brute having an argument in his head.  
_'RRG If you two don't shut the fuck up I swear you will die by my hands.'  
Sorry Harry  
_**Mhergmff....Sorry.  
**Suddenly he was banging on nothing. The feeling set him off balance and he fell forward into another body.  
"H-Harry?! What's wrong?!" Oh he knew that voice, he had been in far too many detentions to not recognize the voice of his ex-enemy turned God-father.  
Harry buried his face into the man's robes in an attempt to hide. However, before the man had a chance to drag his god-son inside, Ron and Hermione (or Weasel and Granger) had managed to catch up with Harry.

"Harry you need to get back to the infirmary!"

"Yeah Mate---WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLIMY GIT?!"

"Granger! Weasley! You will leave my God-son alone! Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher!" Yelled Snape as he pulled his Godson into his rooms.

"_Your_ Godson? He's Sirius' godson! Right Harry? Harry? Harry Please tell us he's wrong!"

Said boy shook his head. "No" he croaked. "He's not wrong. Siri's my…my mum."

**AN: Hate to end it here, but I must! I am sorry if you wanted Harry and the Cullens meet in this chapter. But I don't want Harry Edward and Emmett to all meet right away. He does meet a Cullen though!**

**Alice: :D Yes he does! **

**Xela: ……….I just said that! **


	4. Draco

**YES I CHANGED MY NAME **

**Ok, I'm very sorry for the delay. This chapter gave me troubles because I had no idea how to go about it. My notebooks are no help either.**

**On another note, this story is going to be semi-realistic. Meaning, because Edward and Emmett have each other, they won't immediately recognize Harry as their mate. Harry is the first to put two and two together. **

**Pairings: [In this Chapter] (Sub-Dom/Sub/Dom, Dom/Sub) Edward/Harry/Emmet, Remus/Sirius/TMR, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Lucius/Narcissa, Severus/James**

**Warning: SLASH, Het; implied sexual situations, mild sexual situations, Threesomes, character bashing, AU, crossover, stalker Jacob and Mike, attempt at rape, OOC, character deaths [minor], mentions of MPREG.**

**Author: Xela **

_**:Parseltounge:**_

_**Emmet mind voice**_

_Edward mind voice_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Words: 496**

**Chapter four: Draco**

"Y-your what?" Ron asked. However, no one seemed to want to clarify. Hermione was standing in her spot dumbstruck at what she had just heard. Severus was glaring at the two Gryffindors while Harry was trying to bury his face in Severus' chest.

"I think that you have upset my Godson long enough Weasley, Granger. Now leave!"Severus all but yelled.

"Why you-!"

"Ronald! Be quiet!" Hermione hissed at her redheaded friend. She turned to Severus with a large, pleading brown stare. "Please sir. We're Harry's best friends. This is so confusing to us. Can you please let him explain this to us?"

There was a moment where Severus thought it over. But he reluctantly-VERY reluctantly- nodded and ushered the two Gryffindors inside. The three students were surprised that the rooms didn't look like some old creepy cave. Instead, the room was warm and homey. The room itself wasn't large, but it wasn't small. The walls were a soft beige with dark trim. In front of the fire place was a fading leather couch and matching chair with a dark end table resting between the two. Other than that, everything else had been packed away.

Harry was the first to comment. He peeked a green eye from Severus' chest and smiled at what he saw. "Ah wuh-huv et." Harry mumbled into the fabric.

"What was that?" Severus asked with a smile, much to the horror of one Ronald Weasley.

Lifting his head, Harry repeated himself. " I said 'I love it.'"

_I like it too; perhaps we could decorate out home like this._

_**NO WAY! It needs more color! ….And furniture.**_

_Idiot, they're moving._

_**Oh yeah…**_

'_Brute, Keys, shut up. Now is not the time.' _

_Sorry._

_**Sorry.**_

Mentally, Harry rolled his eyes. Gods those two bickered about the silliest things! But, they did make him feel better than he was before, so he forgave them.

_**Heh, that's what we're here for love. **_

'_Thanks.'_

Looking around the room again he saw a blonde head of hair buried in black on the couch.

"Draco?" Draco looked up. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, his skin pale, and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. "Oh Draco." Harry slipped from his Godfather's embrace and went over to the couch. Draco eyed him warily. "Draco, I want to say that I'm so sorry. For everything. For not accepting your hand in friendship, for being so horrid to you, and for your parents. No one should have to go through that. And I want to thank you for bringing me to the infirmary when you didn't have to."

"You're welcome." They smiled lightly at each other. "However I will not forgive you." Harry's smile faltered. "Unless, you be my friend. Merlin knows that I need one right now." The boys smile and Harry wraps his arms around his new friend.

"I think I can do that."

"What the FUCK?" Ron yelled.

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for the delay and the chapter length, it was supposed to be a lot longer but I didn't have the heart to write so much, I've just been in such a funk. I'm trying though!**


	5. Forks, Washington

**Ha! I bet you guys thought that this was abandoned! **

_**:Parseltounge:**_

_**Emmet mind voice**_

_Edward mind voice_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Words: 3,329**

**Chapter five Forks, Washington:**

It had taken a short amount of time (mostly because Severus had placed calming draughts in Ron and Hermione's tea) to explain the situation to Harry's friends. They were reluctant to believe the Potions Master at first, but during his explanation, Sirius and Remus had come into the room. Needless to say, that was a bit awkward.

"_This is bullshit! Harry, please tell me you aren't believing these lies!" Ron hissed. He looked at his friend with pleading blue eyes, silently trying to get Harry to tell him that this was all some joke. But Harry did not tell him that. He didn't say anything at all, all Harry did was rock that slimy git Malfoy back and forth like he was some sort of baby!_

_Snape, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode. "Now see here! Do you honestly think that I-"_

"_Sev, are the boys ready? We have to go." Sirius asked as he walked into the room. Someone said something behind him, making the man turn, so he couldn't see that there were guests. _

_Ron and Hermione were shocked at his appearance, to say the least. He did not at all like the man that they had met in their third year. In fact, it was almost as if all traces of Azkaban were erased from Sirius. He looked young, healthier, _happier_. Sirius smiled at the person who had spoken to him, and then turned to the occupants of the room. _

"_Uh-Oh." He said. His arms drifted to the back of his neck and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. _

_Harry reached out an arm to the older man. "Mum!" He called softly. Sirius took the opportunity and rushed to his son, embracing both him and Draco. _

"_Hello cubs. Are you ready to leave?"_

_Draco nodded furiously, tears still slipping down his face. "Yeah, I want to get out of here." _

_Understanding, both Harry and Sirius ushered his up and out the door. "Got to Uncle Tom." Sirius said. "He'll take you to the new house." _

_With Draco gone, some of the tension left with him. Ron and Hermione felt more at ease. _

"_Mum, where are Dad and Papa?"_

_Kissing the top of Harry's head, Sirius said: "Dad's taking Draco to the new house and Papa's already there, accommodating your godfather." _

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Ron, ever the loudmouth, yelled. _

"_Young man, watch your mouth!"_

From there Sirius explained the rest. Eventually Ron and Hermione caved. They accepted everything that they were told and were both ecstatic that Harry finally had the family that he had been denied for so many years.

When the story was finished Sirius announced that they really needed to get going before Dumbledore found them. Harry asked for a moment alone with his two friends before they left and Sirius and Severus happily let them say their good-bye.

The Golden Trio had been through many things during their time together. They fought a troll, a three headed dog, a deranged teacher and played the best game of chess in their first year. In their second they (mostly Harry) met and befriended a giant Basilisk. They went against an army of dementors, an escaped criminal and a werewolf in their third year, in their fourth year their loyalty had been tested with the Triwizard Tournament, and last year they had to deal with Umbridge and almost loosing Sirius. Goodbyes though, were not something they had had to deal with. Sure there was the goodbye before the hols, but they always knew that they would see each other soon. This was totally different. They had no idea when the next time they'd all be together again.

Ron rubbed his left forearm roughly. "So, mate. You're leavin'."

"Yeah," The other boy let out an awkward laugh. "I guess I am."

There was a tense silence. Neither of the three knew what to say. Hermione brown eyes were shining with tears, Ron's cheeks were slowly reddening to the shade of his hair, and Harry looked torn between wanting to hug his friends and wanting to run away.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione huffed, exasperated. She took two steps forward and pulled her boyfriend and her best friend into a group hug. "No matter what happens, or where you are, we'll always be friends."

Ron and Harry nodded, a few tears slipping down their cheeks. "Agreed."

Moments later. "Harry, promise that you will call or text us often."

"I promise.

After the tearful goodbye Sirius and Severus transported Harry to their new home via Portkey. It was beautiful, definitely suited for Sirius and Tom. The sitting room they landed in was large and looked exactly like the one that was in the Chamber, with bid bay windows on the walls. Everything down to the furniture and the photos. The lights were different though, instead of oil lamps there were circular lights imbedded in the ceiling.

On the couch Draco was laying with his head in Tom's lap, a light yellow blanket tucked around him. Remus was on the ground rubbing small circles on Draco's back.

"Dad! Papa!" Harry shouted, but he was quickly shushed by Remus.

"Sorry, cub. It's wonderful to see you, but we've only just got your brother to sleep." Remus whispered.

Brother? What? Harry must have said that out loud because his parents and godfather looked at him and smiled. "Ah, did we forget to mention that?" Tom said, though not pretending to sound innocent. "It was a clause in taking custody of Draco. Because he's still young he needs someone to manage his family's finances until he comes of age. Normally this does not require adoption, but because the Malfoy family was very…paranoid, for lack of a better word, only one related to the heir can have access to the accounts."

Harry's head was reeling. Placing a hand on his forehead so as to fully grasp the situation, Harry thought over what he had been told. Draco was now his brother. Draco Malfoy who had only become his friend a short while ago was now his _brother. _He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he was already planning on getting along with Malfoy, but there were still many things that they needed to talk about first. On the other hand, Draco added to his ever growing family.

Great, he was getting a headache. "Okay." He said, clenching his eyes shut. He was suddenly swaying in his spot, exhausted for no real reason.

"Time difference," Severus explained. "We just went from 7:30 p.m. to 11:30 a.m. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet to be honest."

Harry and Severus shared a small smile. "Wait a sec." The boy said, his words starting to slur as he felt himself nodding off. Vaguely he felt someone supporting his shoulders so he stopped swaying. "How come you three aren't…sleepy?"

Sirius smiled and gently picked him up to carry him out of the room. "We are, love. But we've been coming here back and forth for the past few weeks so it's not as bad."

"But-"

"Shh, sleep."

And he did.

~DREAM SEQUENCE~

_Pillow and Blanket were back…well, now they actually had names. He was lying in the middle, Brute on his left side, Keys on his right. Neither of the men was sleeping. Keys was humming a tune that Harry recognized, while Brute listened with his eyes closed and his had idly traced random shapes on  
Harry's hip._

"_You're so close to us" Brute said gruffly. The humming stopped. _

"_And yet so, so far." Keys finished. _

"_Then tell me where you guys are." Harry said, looking up at the men with pleading eyes. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not to not be able to make out the men's faces. They were blurs of pale white, brown (or bronze for keys), and a bit of shadows thrown in. One thing Harry could make out, the eyes. Bright topaz eyes that stared at him adoringly. _

_Keys sighed sadly. He gave Harry a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I wish we could, but need to find each other on our own, love. Besides," His tone turned from sad to amused. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other soon enough."_

"_Alright, let's stop with this depressin' talk and let's move on to the more fun activities." Brute's husky voice travelled over Harry and Keys like silk and sent shivers down their spines. Oh how Harry would love to hear more of it. He wanted to know what fun activities he had in mind. He wanted to be with his mates damn it! _

_Things started to blur seconds before Brute's lips came crashing onto his. They were firm and cool and absolutely perfect. _

_Then Harry was forced to wake up. _

_~End Sequence~_

Harry woke up slowly, unsure as to what had woken him. He took a good look at (what must be) his new room. It was spacious and light, something that he immediately liked. The walls were painted light blue with white trim, the floor a light wood with smaller white carpets under the bed and desk. In the corner of his room was his desk, elegant yet simple, with a shining laptop resting in the middle (inwardly Harry cheered). Near that was a door that either led to a bathroom or a closet. On the wall was a huge flat screen T.V. that was surrounded by empty DVD shelves. The corner opposite of his desk had gorgeous glass doors that looked like it led to a sunroom. Harry couldn't wait to see if there were plants in there.

The center of the room seemed to take all of the attention though. His bed lay in the middle, round and fluffy and inviting. There were almost a dozen pillows, supported by a frame that Harry couldn't see, in either dark blue, light blue or silver. The sheets were pale blue and the comforter was dark blue with a silver swirling pattern. Above him was a doubled layer canopy. The first layer, the one currently draped around the bed, was just white netting. The second was thicker and had a similar pattern as the comforter, obviously meant to keep the light out.

Before he could finish observing his new room something tickled his nose. It was a smell, thick and bitter. At first Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but then one word stood out in his mind.

Smoke.

Shooting up from the bed Harry raced out of his room and followed the scent of the smoke. He was led down a hall and a flight of stairs to kitchen that would have made Aunt Petunia jealous. But we won't go into that right now. Harry was more concerned at seeing Sirius in front of the stove, pan in hand, with dark clouds of smoke coming off of it. Sirius was looking at the pan like he had never seen anything so evil before.

"Damn you Remus!" Sirius snarled. Harry would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked if the situation wasn't as potentially dangerous.

"Mum! What on earth are you doing?" Sirius looked back at him sheepishly.

"I was _trying_ to cook breakfast for you all, but stupid Remus went and bought stupid muggle pots and pans! Who does that?"

"Evidently Papa." Harry said with a smirk, which was rewarded by a dark glare from the older wizard.

"Watch it you!" Sirius pointed a smoking spatula at his son.

Grinning, Harry suggested that Sirius banish the charred food (if that's what you want to call it) and have Harry help this time. It would have been easier if Sirius hadn't used most of their small food stock earlier, but they had enough for some eggs, bacon and a bit of fruit.

"You and I are going to have to go to the store today, Mum." When Sirius complained that Harry shouldn't have to go Harry countered by saying that if he let Sirius go to the store on his own they wouldn't have anything edible.

"Is anyone else up?" Harry asked while flipping a few slices of bacon over.

Sirius shrugged, taking down six plates from the cabinet. "By now I'd be surprised if they were still sleeping. Let me finish setting the table and I'll go get them." Nodding, Harry went back to his bacon. Eventually Sirius left the kitchen and one by one people started trickling in to get breakfast.

"Cub, you didn't need to make breakfast." Remus said.

"Oh yes I did. Your mate decided that he was going to cook." A shocked gasp escaped Remus as he looked at his grinning mate.

"Oh sweet Merlin please tell me you didn't."

"Oh he did."

Remus and Tom hit their foreheads with the palm of their hands. They had specifically told Sirius to NOT go into the kitchen. What did they have to do, ward the damn doorway?

Soon the small family, Draco and Severus included, were sitting at the table, ready to eat. Severus stared longingly at the empty chair. _'Soon'_ he thought _'Soon James will be sitting there.'_

Everyone, but Harry, was pleasantly surprised at the first bite of their food at how good it tasted. They each ate every bit of food on their plates. Even Draco who hadn't eaten an entire meal since his parent's death had finished his food. Compliments were given to Harry one right after the other, making the teen blush.

The dishes were washed and Harry went back up to his room (he will never admit that he had accidentally walked into three different rooms before he got to his). He went to the door by his desk, opening it to find four dressers, six racks of shoes and seven bars packed with clothes hanging off of them. This wasn't a closet, it was a mini store! Overwhelmed at what to pick he grabbed the first things he saw, which ended up being a pair of jeans and a bright green and black checkered long sleeved shirt. After digging around through one of the dressers, he found a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. Now where was that bathroom?

He went out into his room and saw on the wall behind his bed another door. This was the bathroom. It was mostly white, with hints of gold thrown in here and there. There was a bathtub big enough for six people and a shower to fist even more. Honestly, was the entire house huge?

After taking a quick shower and dressing, harry sought out his parents. They were in the sitting room from last night, sitting together on the couch and talking. When they saw him they beckoned him over and he sat on Tom's lap.

"Thank you, for everything." Harry said shyly. He was not used to getting so many nice things from others. It felt really nice.

"It's not a problem, my son. You deserve to be spoiled rotten." Tom told him truthfully.

"What was with the muggle technology, and all of the clothes?"

"Ah the clothes was your Mum's idea. He said something about giving you a proper wardrobe." Harry grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'yeah, a wardrobe, sure'. Tom laughed. "Humor him Harry, he just wants to spoil you. Now back to your original question, the muggle technology was all Remus." Tom finished with a mildly irritated look at said werewolf.

Lifting his hands in a peaceful gesture, Remus defended himself. "Again, it was partially to spoil you and Draco, but we're living in a predominately muggle community. Better to get everyone acquainted with muggle tech. now so there's no confusion later."

Sirius stretched his arms up above him and yawned, an action that didn't go unnoticed by his mates. "Not that we aren't having fun or anything, but Harry and I need to run to the store if you lot want anything for lunch and dinner. C'mon pup!" He pulled Harry up and led him through the house and to the garage.

Oh Merlin. Sirius wasn't going to-

"Get in Pup!"

…He was.

Alice danced around her bedroom, picking out clothes and makeup and shoes and jewelry for her to wear. Jasper was silently watching her with a fond smile creeping onto his lips. She had told him ten minutes ago that they needed to go to the grocery store- why? He had absolutely no idea since they don't eat human food-and since then she had been running around trying to make sure she looked perfect.

Harry jumped out of the car and nearly collapsed onto the ground. "Oh thank you!" He said, looking up at the sky.

Sirius shot him a look that said 'oh cut it out'. "Puh-lease, it wasn't that bad. Merlin it's almost like you think that I can't drive."

"Huh, fancy that." Harry said dryly. They went into the store and set to work. Harry grabbed a cart and they went around the store grabbing things that they needed. They were almost done when they ran into (translation: nearly crashed) the most beautiful people that Harry had ever seen. There were two of them, a man and a woman. The woman was short, maybe Harry's height, with short black hair, pale skin and topaz eyes. She was dressed in a deep purple blouse and black skinny jeans. She reminded Harry of a pixie. The man was tall, blond, and scary. He had the same pale skin and topaz eyes as the girl, but he looked colder, more closed off and a little bit like he was in pain. Odd. Harry couldn't see what he was wearing other than jeans and new sneakers because he was wearing a beige jacket that covered the top half of his body.

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry apologized.

The woman waved it off. "Don't worry about it," she told him, her voice like bells. "No harm done! I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen, and this is my h-boyfriend Jasper." She held out a hand for Harry and Sirius to take, but Jasper only inclined his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. I'm Harry and this is my…Father, Sirius." They shook hands and after that Alice and Jasper joined them in their shopping. They talked about everything from London to school.

"You _are_ going to High School, aren't you Harry?" Alice asked as they were placing their items on adjacent checkout counters.

"Absolutely!" Sirius cut in before Harry could say anything. "He and his brother start next week, they still need to adjust before they start." And you know, there was this pesky little problem of Harry and Draco not knowing much, if anything, about muggle classes. But that wasn't really important.

"Great! I'll see you next week at school then-OH! Here!" She fished out a piece of paper from Jasper's coat pocket, the man stared at her like she did this often and he had given up trying to tell her no, and wrote something on it before thrusting it into Harry's hand and walking out the door with Jasper.

"What…just happened?" Harry asked Sirius. The man shrugged. When the groceries were packed away in the back of the car and Harry had prepared for the near death experience that he was about to have, the boy looked at the paper Alice had given him.

It was a number.

_Call me sometime, you're my new friend~ Alice._

Harry had to smile at that.

"So tell, me, what was that about?" Jasper asked as they drove home.

"Oh, you'll see when we get home." Alice replied cryptically.

The moment Alice walked through the door, Edward was there and he grasped her hand-the one that Harry had touched-and brought it close to his face.

"Alice…what is that smell?" He asked, entranced.

Alice only smiled.

**A/N:**

**HA! FINALLY UPDATED! **


End file.
